Clinical case studies of unusual interest and clinically related research are being conducted on a variety of dentally related subjects. Research techniques being utilized include chart and literature reviews, and evaluation of various therapeutic regimens. A recent case study documented the use of oral endosseous titanium implants to replace the mandibular teeth of a patient with Erdheim-Chester (E-C) disease. The patient lost all teeth due to rapidly progressing periodontal disease related to fatty infiltration of bone marrow tissue associated with this condition. Oral implants were utilized to replace the lost mandibular teeth. Despite the abnormal marrow tissue present in the E-C patient, the implants are functioning successfully. Another case study is documenting the use of endosseous dental implants in an edentulous patient with Papillon-Lefevre syndrome, which is also referred to as generalized juvenile periodontosis. This condition can cause the early loss of the permanent teeth due to rapid bone destruction of unknown etiology. The use of endosseous implants in patients with this syndrome has been questioned because of the possibility of rapid bone loss around implants similar to that which occurs around the natural teeth. Four mandibular endosseous implants have successfully integrated in this patient. The maxillae is being treated with a combination of bone grafting and endosseous implants. Chart reviews and clinical examinations were also used to document oral conditions associated with Xeroderma pigmentosum and Aplastic anemia.